pikapifandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Sitcom ideas
Okay, the constant of this project is that it will be a serial drama/sitcom following the stories of us as dynamic characters throughout the series. Its setting and a basic plotline are what we must determine before we can continue. The original plot that I had, when the setting was Pokemon, was that the main character, Chris, was a runaway with a dream to become a Pokemon Master and that Matt, the main supporting character, would follow him along on his adventures. As they traveled from region to region, there would always be a female character that would typically be unable to follow in their adventures and leave the gang after every season. In the first season, the female character would be Chris' childhood friend and love interest. At the end of the initial series, the gang becomes involuntarily famous after Chris conquers the Unova League, but this victory is far from sweet, because Chris faces being discovered and forced to return home unless the gang acts fast. In a split decision to continue their adventure and for Chris to completely leave behind his old life, he decides to leave for the Japanese continent and the many other regions where a Pokemon trainer can compete in numerous other Pokemon leagues. Though Matt is willing to follow and support Chris, his love interest, who will not divulge his secret but is not willing to leave home herself, stays behind. In the series that follows, Matt and Chris add another member to the gang and rent a place to stay in Shinnoh. The separation takes a toll on Chris, and shapes him into a cold, Casanova-esque type. They continue on from here until the final series where they return to Unova to face some threat, Chris rekindles his relationship with the original female character, and the series has a happy ending. Or, the gang doesn't return to Unova until the epilogue where Chris, content with his journey, finally returns home after years away and the rest is left up to the viewer to fill in. Matt's dynamic change throughout the series would have yet to be determined, not to mention that we would have to fill in all of the blanks. Now we can try and shave this down to remove the Pokemon element from it or we can completely rethink it, which I'd almost prefer. — Pikapi (Chat • ) 03:24, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, this original story is pretty great. I'd love to separate it from this topic, though, so that we can focus on something new. I like the idea of the runaway and the constant moving away; That, we can build upon. I also think that establishing a clear canon early on( as in RIGHT NOW) is key to the process. Are we travelers, and that's where we pick up a lone runaway? Are you stow-away on a ship to a New World, and I'm a crew member? What should our genre be? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 03:41, December 28, 2012 (UTC)